Let Me Tell You A Story
by Starry-Nights-ais
Summary: A collection of mini-stories that pretain to my other story 'The Warrior Protector and The Shield', but wouldn't quite fit in or plainly won't happen. The crew of hunters tell each other stories from their lives before they met. Laughs, heartbreak, etc.
1. Pinball Machine

**A/N- Okay this first story is for a challenge for Niknakz93. Had to pick a season of the year and write whatever came to mind. And this is what was in my mind! Enjoy!**

**Niknakz93 Supernatural Season Challenge**

**Inspiration: **Excerpt from Chapter 43 of my other story 'The Warrior Protector and The Shield'.

Sam was showing Steph the proper way to play the pinball machine that really had a mind of it's own. "See what I mean by it being really old?" he smiled standing beside of said machine. He leaned closer to her and whispered, "Don't tell the owner, but Dean was the one who broke it. Years ago." he laughed, "Of course at that time the owner was this guy's grandfather and a total hard ass. But he let us come in here because he knew Bobby and our dad."

Steph smiled. It seems that she's been doing that a lot lately and most of the time it was because of Sam. "Dean broke it? How did Dean break it?"

Sam- "He claims it ate his quarter and tried to tilt the machine as best he could to try knocking the quarter loose." he smiled back at her. Glad to see that she was having some fun after earlier.

Steph- "Did he at least succeed in getting his quarter back?"

Sam smiled remembering his ticked off brother's face as they walked back to Bobby's place after spending the day in town as teenagers. "The only thing he succeeded in doing was screwing up this machine that used to work like a champ."

* * *

Sam and Dean, their girls and their younger brother Adam were sitting at a table at a bar in downtown Sioux Falls, South Dakota.

Today had been the great big training day or as Stephany and Amanda called it 'Field Day', but then they had gotten some pretty devastatingly groundbreaking news about the girls' father among many other things. So it was decided that they'd go out to try and clear their minds; just finish the day off with a good time.

They had already danced to that song 'Smooth' and Adam was trying to keep the drunk college girl he danced with from getting into too much trouble. She had already tried starting a dance contest against all the other women there, but everyone knew she was lit like a Christmas tree, so they just let her be and ignored her.

"So Dean, you and the pinball machine have a nice little rivalry don't cha?" Stephany asked hinting that she wanted to hear of the story.

Dean glanced over at the pinball machine in disdain, "That we do." He took another swallow from his beer and just sat there glaring at the machine, thinking through what had lead up to that moment.

The sisters looked between each other and Amanda broke the silence. "Well are you going to tell us about it or what?"

Dean started, "Let me tell you a story…"

Adam laughed, "Okay, tell us a story, you epic storyteller you."

* * *

**Flashback to Summer of 1996**

There was this one time when they went to Uncle Bobby's and were going to stay there for a little while because John had gotten a broken leg and needed to mend before going on many more hunts. The boys both as young teenagers (Sam 13 and Dean 17) were unusually bored out of their minds. John had been super cranky and angry since he broke his leg. He was just itching to get back out there hunting things, to find and kill the thing that had murdered his wife; not sit on his ass tending to his leg.

Sam and Dean were sitting in front of the TV watching some old re-run of Thundercats, though Dean would claim he was much too old and mature for the show; he loved it. But alas it was one of their least favorite episodes. Dean being the awesome big brother that he is decided to annoy little Sammy, who hadn't quite had his growth spurt yet.

The older Winchester brother slouched down into the sofa a bit acting as if he was trying to get comfy, but rather it was to get that perfect position that would allow him to pester Sam without recognizing it too soon.

Dean put his arm across the back of the sofa and rested it there for a moment then flicked Sam's brown hair while acting interested in the show. He watched from the corner of his eye as Sam turned to glare at him.

'Kids getting good.' he thought to himself as Sam looked back to the TV.

Next thing you know, Dean's blatantly annoying poor Sam. He was poking his arm just being a royal pain in the ass. After a while Sam had had enough of it. The younger Winchester poked his brother back harder than Dean was poking him. A poke turned into a smack on the arm; a smack on the arm into a punch followed by some diving moves that landed both brothers on the floor fighting…all because they were bored.

Although in pain John hobbled from his seat at the kitchen table to see what was going on. What he saw didn't amaze or surprise him in the least. His two sons were rolling around on the floor basically trying to kill each other. This is the third fight he has had to break up since they got to Bobby's, all of them started by none other than Dean. It's part of what made him realize that his oldest was just like him, restless. With a sigh John bellowed into the room, "Boys! Off the floor now!"

Both Dean and Sam scrambled to their feet heeding their father's orders.

"Yeah, dad?" Dean asked hoping that he wouldn't have to sit through another long boring lecture about not fighting with your brother.

John glared at them, "Why don't you two go do something in town." he said and added looking at Dean, "Something that requires you to be out of the house with your brother." Then he glanced over at Sam as he dug into his pocket. "Here, go into town enjoy the day. Just stay out of my hair." He tossed Dean the keys to the Impala.

Dean caught the keys surprised, "Seriously? You-you're letting me drive the Impala?"

"Yes." John growled. "Now go before I change my mind."

The pair of brothers got into town where Sam was subjected to watching his brother hit on the cute chick behind the counter at the ice cream parlor. Sam had remembered Dean doing the same thing last summer with this very girl, yet somehow Dean didn't recognize this little fact. Last summer, she said yes to a date with him and then last minute he had to cancel due to dad finding another hunt. Sam saw a sneaky look about her compared to last summer.

"So could I get two chocolate cones to go?" Dean asked the cute girl behind the counter. She nodded and he took the time to look over at Sam with his 'I got the girl'-look. She soon returned and held both out for Dean.

When he leaned in to grab them she smashed the one up into his face, stating, "That's for last summer you jerk! I liked you! I really did! Then you just go and leave without even saying a word!" Then she handed Sam the other cone and with a smile said, "Here you go little brother." She quickly glared at Dean one last time before storming off as everyone in the ice cream shop stared at her outburst. She wasn't one to get mad easily, but this is what Dean Winchester will do to you.

* * *

**Back To the Present:**

Amanda burst with laughter, "Oh man! I like her! She got spunk! Ha ha ha ha! Is she still around town, I'd like to meet her?"

"Me too. But what a waste of perfectly good ice cream. Such a shame." Steph sadly shook her head, with a laugh.

"No, she left the next summer for some college overseas." Sam explained, "Hear that she's some big-time news reporter or something."

"Man, you screwed yourself with that chick." Adam laughed shaking his head.

Dean growled popping a few pretzels into his mouth.

Sam picked up where his brother had left off. "So after Dean got cleaned up, we went to the movies. Do you remember what movie we watched Dean?"

"…No." he shook his head.

"Ah, doesn't matter anyway. It was a good movie, I know that much. But when we got outside we thought we'd die."

* * *

**Back to that day in the Summer Of 1996**

The Winchester boys had watched the newest scary movie and easily pointed out the things that were wrong with the lore in the plot eating a big ole bucket of popcorn slathered in that delicious buttery goodness. A few other movie theater-goers had shushed them because by the end of the movie they were quite obnoxious yelling at the scream queen of the movie for running right into the werewolf's path.

"NO! Go the other way!" Sam yelled swatting his hands in the air as if that would help.

"She's a hottie. Man, if she were here…" Dean smirked staring at her run through a barely lit alleyway. "I'd tell her to follow me…" he leaned down in his seat, "…to my room."

In the darkness of the theater Sam rolled his eyes as the credits rolled after they ended the movie on a cliffhanger. "That werewolf was so totally wrong. They don't have 'snouts' like a dog does. Stupid Hollywood." he complained as they walked out of the theater.

Dean stopped dead in his tracks. "No, no, no, no!" He ran up to the edge of the sidewalk where he had parked the Impala, but the spot was empty. "The Impala's been kidnapped and we're so dead." Dean said freaking out.

Sam stood there watching his brother and trying to figure out what could have happened.

* * *

**Present:**

"Wait,…YOU DID WHAT?" Amanda, Stephany, and Adam exclaimed. "Don't tell me you left the keys in the ignition?" Amanda continued glaring at Dean.

"No!" Dean quickly retorted.

"Okay, I'm by far not a car freak or grease monkey, but how could you let something happen that beautiful car?" Steph said unbelieving, she's noticed Dean's affection and all the special attention that he paid to his car.

"Just listen to the story." he grumbled while motioning for Sam to continue.

* * *

**Flashback:**

"Uhh,…" little 13 year old Sam muttered drawing a blank on what could have happened to the Impala.

"Now is not the time to be drawin' a blank Sammy!" Dean yelled frustrated.

"It's Sam!" the younger Winchester raised his voice. "And I don't know what could've happened to the Impala. But Dad's gonna kill us if he finds out."

"No shit, Sherlock!" Dean shouted.

"You don't have be so freakin' rude all the time. Jeez." Sam huffed looking down the road for any signs of what could've happened. "Okay first things first, do you still have the keys?"

Dean simply pulled the keys from his pocket with a bored look.

"Alright." Sam said slowly. "… Enemies, do you…" he widened his eyes as did Dean. "You just had to be a natural flirt, didn't you?"

A half smile spread across Dean's face, "Can't help it I'm a looker."

"Earning you loads of enemies. Okay, most recent enemy, girl at the ice cream shop."

"Nah, she's too nice." Dean noted.

"True, but you made her not nice with your ways." Sam pointed out. "Who else?…"

Just then of all times they heard a familiar rumble of a classic muscle car. Both turned to the rumble to see their smiling father speed down the road towards them with Bobby in his pick-up behind him.

"Hey, boys. We got a case to work a few counties over. We'll be back tomorrow. Don't stay out too late." John explained to them.

"But Dad, what about your leg?" Sam asked ticked with his father's obsession getting in the way of his health.

"It's a small hunt. Just an annoying ghost." John replied shrugging it off.

"Then why is Bobby going with?" Sam snappily asked.

"Sammy." Dean warned glad that it was just his overactive imagination and that the Impala was perfectly safe.

John glared for a moment, "Be good. Stay out of trouble. And no fighting." He pointed a firm finger at them before laying his foot on the gas causing the car to lurch forward. Bobby followed and waved to them mouthing for them to be good.

* * *

"Oh! That was a crappy build up." Adam complained.

"Well too damn bad. That's what happened." Dean sassed and then laughed. "Remember what happened next?"

"How could I forget." Sam laughed leaning back in his seat.

* * *

Dean and Sam had walked across town and reached a small farm with a few cows, pigs, horses, and of course some chickens. There was a kid about 15 or 16 that was feeding the horses. They stopped and had a conversation with Evan, who eventually challenged Dean to ride the biggest, baddest stallion his father owned because Dean had been very rude to him. Being the big macho young man that he is, Dean accepted.

"Dean, I don't think you should be doing this. It's too dangerous." Sam tried to persuade him away from doing this.

"How bad could it be? It's not some monster or demon. It's just a horse. Gotta be dominant." Dean smirked while hopping up over the wooden fence.

Evan calmed down the stallion enough for Dean to get on and then backed off knowing that he wouldn't last long.

The stallion shook its head after looking back at Dean and snorted as it took a few steps forward. Then it started to buck around causing the older Winchester brother to hold onto the stallion's mane for dear life. Not long after Dean was thrown from the horse's back into the dry dirt. The stallion stood at Dean's side and kicked at the dirt, then huffed sending the particles of dirt into Dean's face. Then it seemed to have laughed while nudging at Dean's leg for him to get up and well…Dean he practically ran out of the enclosed pen.

Sam was laughing so bad he was rolling around on the ground holding his aching diaphragm. "Ha ha ha… I told, I tol, ha ha ha! I told ya…" Sam sat up with moist eyes. "I told ya so!"

"Shut up, Sammy!" Dean stabbed the air violently.

* * *

"Man, I was so freaking pissed then, but looking back now it was pretty funny." Dean noted.

"You got thrown on your ass." Amanda snickered. "That's what you get for tryin' to be Macho Man, all dominant."

"Then…" Sam laughed, "Then as we were leaving the farm some huge pig came running out of nowhere and chased us off of the property."

Dean nearly choked on his sip of beer as he laughed. He wiped his lips just to be certain that he didn't spit any of it out. "That pig was a nasty bastard wasn't he? Nearly caught us and tried to bite my leg off."

"You boys have too much fun." Stephany laughed and looked to see where Adam's drunk college girl had run off to. "Oh gosh!"

Everyone turned to see that Adam's new friend was off trying to dance on the bar with sky high pumps that were like those of the Spice Girls.

"Ellie!" Adam ran across the bar to get her down.

"Back to your story, where does the pinball story come into play?" Stephany asked turning back to Dean and Sam.

"Okay, here it comes." Dean smiled.

* * *

After the encounter with the wild and _very _rabid farm animals, the brothers Winchester started back into town. By the time they reached town it was sticky hot outside and made Dean complain like he normally does about the heat.

"How can it seriously be this freakin' hot at the beginning of summer." Dean stated pulling at his gray t-shirt trying to circulate some air.

"Stop running your mouth and it'll be a little less hot." Sam retorted.

Dean stopped turning to his little brother. "Don't you dare tell me what to do! I'm older than you, you shrimp!"

"I'll get taller!" Sam shot back.

"Yeah, and then you'll be a freakin' giant, right?"

"…No!" Sam replied. "Let's get back to town."

* * *

"Looks as if I was right and you were wrong, Sasquatch." Dean laughed.

Sam sighed and continued the story. "So eventually we made it into town and came here of all places.

* * *

Dean and Sam waltzed right on into a bar that their father and Bobby frequented when the Winchesters stayed in town. The owner, Harris; groaned seeing them come in, but noticed how worn out they looked.

"What can I get for ya boys?" Harris, an older man with strong military background and still sported the crew cut; asked. "Wait I already know the answer, juice boxes." He turned around grabbing a pair of glasses and filled them with some soda.

"Ha ha ha, you're still funny Harris." Dean laughed sitting down on one of the stools.

"And you're still a juvenile punk. Now Sam here, he's an alright kid. You could learn a thing or two or everything from him." Harris said annoyed with the older Winchester's presence.

Dean didn't like being compared to Sam, but the way he looked at it; Harris was old and senile. So he could really care less since it came from Harris' mouth.

"Pretty sure he could learn a lot from me too." Dean laughed gulping down the cool soda. "Hit me with another." He waited and then looked up at Harris who glared at him. "…Please?"

Harris filled his glass again while Sam was off throwing some darts. He had been getting a lot better at throwing since Bobby taught him how to aim properly. Dad had tried too teach him good aim, but they got nowhere.

Some time later, Sam was getting bored of throwing darts and turned to find Dean over at the pinball machine. He started over to his older bother, who all of a sudden looked around the bar checking to see where Harris was. When he didn't see him, he tilted the machine hard. Sam could have sworn that with how angry Dean looked he could have lifted the machine up completely and shake it wildly. Dean stopped trying to tilt the machine for a moment and did it again.

"What the hell are you doing Dean?" Sam demanded with wide eyes.

"The damn thing ate my quarter!" Dean answered in a harsh growl glaring at the machine. "And it won't give it back!" He smacked the top of the machine for good measure. "Give me back my quarter!" He again attacked the machine and all the little lights started to go wild, flashing. Then the loud sounds set in as if screaming about it's torture.

"WINCHESTER!" the boys heard Harris call from in the back storage room and they quickly glanced at each other thinking the same thing, _'Run!'_

* * *

"Harris would have came after us with his shotgun!" Dean chuckled.

"Us? No, no, no. He would have some after you, not me. He liked me." Sam corrected his brother.

"He would have considered you an accomplice." Dean smirked. "Remember he said 'Winchester'. Not 'Dean'. There is a difference."

"You ran off without your quarter?" Amanda shook her head sipping her soda. "Coward."

"Hey, you've never seen Harris. He's a big scary lookin' dude." Dean replied and glanced over at the infamous pinball machine. "Oh jeez!" he laughed looking away quickly.

"What?" was the general reaction to Dean and then hysterical laughter as they saw Adam's drunk college girl climbing up onto the pinball machine and Adam trying to coax her off of it.

"Quiet!" Ellie loudly shushed him as she tried to lay back thinking that it was her bed. "I'm…I'mma goin'…goin' nighty-night!"

"Ellie, that isn't your bed. Come on, let's get you home." Adam said pulling her back up to the sitting position.

"I am home…" Ellie started to lay back down again and a very frustrated Adam pulled her back up and swung her over his shoulder. "Oooo, Adds you have a very nice bum!" she giggled and tried to smack it only to fail miserably.

Adam stopped by the table his brothers and the Stack girls sat at. "I'm going to make sure she gets home alright and…"

"Hey Adds, your brothers are hot too!" Ellie said from somewhere behind him.

"And we're leaving now." Adam said repositioning her over his shoulder. "See ya."

They watched Adam leave and decided to call it a night.

"Is there anymore to this story?" Amanda asked as they started back to Bobby's place.

"Actually there is." Sam said from the backseat where him and Steph were holding hands finally giving into the whole soul mates thing. "It was pretty late, much like it is right about now; when we started back to Bobby's. While in town Dean bought some fireworks and…" he paused looking up into the rearview at Dean's smiling face. "We lit them all in this field along the way. It was a lot of fun." Sam himself smiled reminicsing the about that moment.

Both Winchester brothers remembered this memorable day as their favorite summer day ever. Despite it's wicked boring start.


	2. Christmas Storytellin' Time

**Christmas Special! - The Winchester Brothers and Stack Sisters Way!**

**Though fair warning this WILL NOT happen in 'The Warrior Protector and The Shield'. I have **_**very**_** different plans for the holiday season which aren't light hearted like this will be. So this here little chapter/update is kinda like a 'what-if'! So please do enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**"_Jingle bells, _

_Batman smells, _

_Robin laid an egg, _

_the Batmobile lost it's wheel, _

_and the Joker takes ballet _

_HEY!"_

That's what Amanda had resorted to singing to annoy Dean to the supreme. It's been her plan for sometime once learning that Dean thinks he's Batman.

Covering his ears trying to block out the obnoxious singing as she was beside him on the couch practically singing right into his ear, then…beautiful, beautiful silence.

"Thank God!" Dean yelled out to the room throwing his hands out before him.

"_Jingle bells,_

_Batman sme…"_

Amanda had started once again, but Dean promptly put his hand over her mouth. "Say that Batman smells one more and I'll…"

"You'll what?" she smiled into his hand.

"Shut you up." he said still keeping her mouth covered.

The older Stack sister pulled back from his hand and started once again singing the song, but Dean knew what she was up and kissed her to shut her up.

"Now shut up." he smiled down at her.

Smiling back she responded, "Batman still smells."

"Really?" Dean smirked as he started to tickle her sides. Before they knew it she was starting to squirm under him and they fell off of the couch, onto the floor.

Adam just happened to walk into the room. "Ahh! Come on! Gross! Dude! Get a room!" he yelled throwing popcorn at the couple while managing to still toss some into his mouth.

Steph and Sam followed by Bobby also came into the room. The sight before them, Amanda and Dean covered in popcorn via Adam, who was still throwing it at them; caused Steph and Sam to laugh. While Bobby sighed wondering how much of the popcorn will end up under the couch or in between the cushions of the couch.

"Idjits, up off of the floor, huh?" Bobby said shaking his head.

Bobby had been putting up with these five crazy idjits for the past seven months. And it seems that with each passing month things get crazier, but one thing remains the same. They're bonding like a family. He's known Sam and Dean since they were little tykes, then Adam, he's known for the past 9 months, and the girls the past 7 months. They were all like the kids he'd never had. Yeah, they each had some screws loose, but so does he. Family,…a hodge podge, motley crew of a family. Family full of hunters to be more exact.

Dean hopped up and held his hand out pulling his girl up to her feet with a laugh. She immediately went and stole the popcorn bowl from Adam. "Mine!" Amanda said running behind her sister and Sam hiding from Adam.

"Give it back!" Adam shouted reaching for it around the two most sane ones besides Bobby.

Steph turned looking bored acting as if she was going to retrieve the bowl for Adam, but really her and Amanda used their silent sisterly communication to decide that annoying Adam some more was in the works. So Steph took the bowl from her sister and ran into the hall eating some of the popcorn.

"You girls!" Adam muttered going after Steph down the hall. Amanda ran to the other side of the room with an alternate entrance to the room and waited for Steph. But Bobby, being the wise man intervened grabbing the bowl off of Steph just before the exchange from one sister to the other was made.

He pointed to the other side of the room, "Go sit and start stringing the popcorn." The girls pouted at the fun chase ending.

Adam clapped Bobby on the back, "Thank you Bobby."

"What are you thanking me for? You were included in that." Bobby smiled clapping Adam's back a little harder to send him into the living room.

Adam grumbled his entire trip to the couch. He got a plan to wind Amanda up some more. He squashed onto the couch that Amanda and Dean were sitting on, practically sitting on Amanda's lap, even though there was a whole other cushion to be sat on.

"Get your stinky ass away from me! I'll stab you with this needle!" She threatened him pushing hard at his side to move him away from her as Dean gave a firm shove to his brother's shoulder causing Adam to land on the other end of the couch, laughing.

Bobby gave up on trying to calm things down between those three. They were always like that and probably always will be. Now seated in his beaten and torn to hell chair, he asked, "So girls, what did you do for Christmas before all the…crazy stuff happened?"

The sisters looked at each other trying to figure out how to explain what they did.

Steph answered, "Well not much. We put a few decorations up and then had Christmas dinner with the whole family. Nothing too fancy."

"I always made the sweet potatoes for Christmas dinner!" Amanda said jovially pointing her finger into the air with a soft chuckle.

"And I always made the mashed potatoes and the pie!" Steph laughed as Sam laid his arm across the back of the sofa behind her.

"Pie?" Dean's interest was peaked as was Adam's.

"What kind?" the youngest in the Winchester blood-line asked.

Sam laughed at his brothers' ways while listening to Steph say, "Sweet potato pie, perhaps pumpkin or apple…depends on what the family wanted."

Dean's finger went up in the air, "The _family…_" he pointed to himself, then touched his fingers as he listed some pie flavors.

"Count me in on that too!" Adam said tossing yet more popcorn at Dean wanting some of the pie too.

Dean just continued his list unfazed by the popcorn at the moment. "…wants apple, cherry, sweet potato, pumpkin, lemon margarine…"

"Dude!" Sam scolded as he threw a throw pillow at Dean, then turned to Steph. "You don't have to make that many pies just for Dean and Adam."

"Aww, it's alright." Steph smiled. "I had a lot of fun making the pies. Don't worry Dean and Adam, you'll get your pies."

"Don't spoil them!" Bobby, Sam, and Amanda said at the same time.

"Hey!" Adam said offended as Dean muttered, "Grinches."

"Oh, like you weren't a Grinch at some point in your life?" Bobby eyed the older Winchester, who didn't have a comeback. "Let me tell you young'uns a story, when…"

"Oh great! Here we go again!" Adam said throwing his hands up in the air as he leaned back against the couch. "Story time!"

"Cork it." Bobby simply said getting into the story. "When I was little…"

"Back when dinosaurs roamed the Earth!" Adam snickered, earning him a punch on the arm via Amanda and a firm shut up as well.

"As I was saying, when I was little there was this horrible man that lived next door. He was a downright Grinch."

* * *

**Somewhere in the Midwest…Sometime in the 1950s :**

A little Bobby ran into the house where he'd lived his entire life so far.

"Mom!" he yelled out even though with his upbringing he was taught to never yell inside the house.

"Robert Singer, what is your problem?" his mother scolded emerging from the laundry room. "You know better than to yell in the house."

"I'm sorry mom, but…" he started, but stopped to catch his breath and pointed out the window to the neighbors house. "Norman, he told me and all the other kids from school that Santa Claus wasn't real. And, and that even if he was, him and his friends are going to hunt down Rudolph and all the other reindeer!"

* * *

"How old were you?" Adam asked to accomplish the picture in his head better.

"None of your business. Just listen…" Bobby started.

"Wait, just how old are you now?" Adam asked and everyone else looked just as curious leaned in for an answer.

"Old. Now listen!" Bobby shouted. "Idjits."

* * *

Bobby's mother had soon made haste to go talk with Norman. He was always causing some sort of trouble for the town. Ruining town celebrations, making the children believe absurd things, and such things like that. Little Bobby had watched from the window because he mother told him to stay inside the house. He saw his mother was furious with Norman and they were yelling back and forth, but when his mother returned he knew nothing had been resolved.

"Mom, is…is Santa still going to come here? With Norman being a Grinch?" he asked quietly.

"Of course sweetie." Bobby's mother knelt down to her young son's height. "He knows you've been a good little boy and that Norman… well that he's been very bad."

* * *

"Over the next coming weeks leading right up until Christmas, my mother tried to get Norman into the Christmas spirit." Bobby explained with a nostalgic smile. "She put a wreath on his door, put a Christmas card with a chocolate on it in his mailbox everyday, brought the church choir over to sing carols in our yard,… and then when he got annoyed of her _'constant nagging'_ he agreed to join us at Christmas Eve dinner." Bobby then laughed.

"What happened?" Stephany asked intrigued.

Laughing a bit more Bobby continued. "I was scared. I thought my mother was out of her mind. The worst part about it is that he sat right across from me. Blatantly glaring at me while he was pretending to be interesting in my parents small talk, but we made it through dinner with nothing happening. Then something worse than I could imagine happened."

"Don't tell me he was Santa Claus in disguise?" Adam said in feigned shock. "Ouch!" he yelped rubbing his leg where Amanda had 'accidentally' stabbed his leg.

"Sorry." she smirked at him.

Bobby chuckled, "No, both my parents invited him to stay and listen to some choir songs on the radio and do some last minute decorations that my mother had 'forgotten' and Norman accepted."

* * *

Little Bobby's eyes widened in fear as Norman grinned at him and his parents gathered the dishes from their meal, taking them into the kitchen.

"Maybe if I get a little too tipsy, your mother will let me sleep on the couch. Then I can hear when 'Santa' drops by to leave presents for you, you snot nosed little brat. Beat up Santa and then I'll be having reindeer sandwiches for a loooong while." Norman smirked.

* * *

Bobby sighed, "A few hours of that torturous man and then my mom sent him home. He never did change his opinion. He was a Grinch right up until he died. The end."

"BOOOOO!" Adam yelled while eating the popcorn off the end of the string that Amanda had strung. "Horrible ending… Ouch! Stop freakin' doing that!" he yelled rubbing his arm.

"Then stop eating my decorations!" Amanda scolded. "And you tell us a story of one of your Christmas's past. Good story Bobby. Norman, what a prick."

"Yeah!" Steph agreed with her sister on both Bobby's story and hearing a story from Adam, loving to hear everyone's stories really.

"Storyteller Adam do share." Dean smirked around Amanda as he stole some popcorn from the dish.

"Watch it Dean, you might get stabbed too." Sam laughed earning him a look that said 'Shut up, Sam!'.

"You eatin' my popcorn too?" Amanda looked at him with huff. "Men!" Then she gathered her stuff and went to sit beside Steph.

"No!" Adam said loudly folding his arms. "I'm not telling a story."

"Come on Adam tell us one, please?" Stephany asked.

Adam tried to ignore the younger Stack sister's puppy face that rivaled Sam's, but he couldn't. "Alright, since Stephany asked so nicely." He thought a moment for which Christmas was most memorable. "I think I was like…12? …Yeah, I was 12. Anyway, I was in the school chorus and we had a Christmas concert. So Mom had made sure to attend, getting the night off, she was…" he trailed off a bit remembering his mother, who worked so damn hard to give him a better life. "She was real proud. And uhh,…we went to go get some late supper afterward at this local diner that made the best food ever."

"Think we should go to this diner and check if Adam's right about that." Dean said trying to lighten the mood a bit causing everyone to laugh little.

"You won't be let down big bro." Adam assured. "So yeah, there we were eating our meals and this really ragged looking mall Santa walks in scanning the diner for someone. Then he comes over to me and my Mom."

* * *

**Windom, Minnesota - 2002 :**

"Are you Kate and Adam Milligan?" the ragged Santa asked fixing his outfit to look presentable.

"Who is asking?" Kate had asked looking suspiciously at the Santa.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Why Santa of course!" the ragged looking Santa coughed out earning him strange looks from both mother and son.

"Yeah,… right." young Adam had huffed looking the Santa up and down.

The Santa glared at Adam for a moment before pointing out the window and leaving having done his job. Kate and Adam looked out the window seeing a smiling John leaned against the Impala right outside.

"Dad!" Adam had yelled already running out of the small diner and soon embracing his father in a big hug.

Kate followed her son with her arms crossed. She wasn't exactly on board for John being in her son's life.

"Hey Adam." John smiled hugging his son back. "How's school been?"

"The usual." Adam smiled up at his father that he's known of now for a few short months.

"Gettin' good grades still?" John asked.

"Uh-hmm." the young blond boy nodded.

"There's a present in the back." John smiled, then tilted his head towards the back door, "Go check it out."

"Cool!" Adam shouted already opening the back door.

"Adam, what do you say?" Kate asked wrapping her white sweater around her further while raising an eyebrow.

"Thanks Dad!" Adam smiled before tugging the back passenger door open all the way and then the ripping of the newspaper that served as wrapping paper soon met the parents' ears.

"So how have things been Kate?" John asked.

"Good." Kate nodded, unsure of what else to say.

"This is so cool!" Adam said while climbing out of the Impala with a BB gun and some rounds.

Kate looked hard at John. "What? Every boy needs to know how to shot a gun." he half-smiled.

Shaking her head, Kate simply took the gun out of Adam's hands and threw it back into the seat. "Adam doesn't need to know." she whispered in a harsh undertone and pulled him into the diner with her leaving John outside.

* * *

"What my Mom didn't know is that the next time John stopped by, he taught me how to shot that very gun." Adam laughed. "Then the next time he stopped by we all went hunting, where I showed off my 'natural' shooting skills. Mom wasn't too thrilled, but didn't say anything about it."

"Aww, that's very cute." Steph smiled. "At least you didn't have to wait until later on to learn how to shoot, like we did."

"It was the first Christmas after I found out who he was. I mean, I was kinda mad my Mom didn't let me keep the BB gun, but I understand. …So what'd my awesome big brothers do for Christmas?" Adam cracked a smirk between Sam and Dean.

Dean looked at Sam and shook his head making a frown, "Nothin' really."

Sam sighed and said, "A few years ago, I decorated this really thin sparse tree, that I had put in an old tar bucket; with some car air fresheners and fishing gear, whatever I could find to put on it really." He laughed a bit. "It was uhh,…" he looked at Dean and then down at his hands. "A uhh, very special Christmas. …We had some eggnog, exchanged some presents from the gas mart down the street, and watched the football game."

"The eggnog had a strong kick to it, but I'm not complainin'." Dean laughed ignoring the awkwardness of the situation.

"What'd you get each other?" Stephany asked.

"Well I got Dean a candy bar and some oil for the Impala." Sam said.

"Fuel for me and fuel for my baby." Dean laughed remembering that moment. "Sammy boy got shaving cream and some skin mags."

"Ewwww!" both the girls cringed as the men all laughed.

"I don't get men." Stephany said. "Why would one man get another man skin mags? That's just…weird."

"Don't ask what you don't want the answer to." Bobby laughed and took some popcorn out of Amanda's bowl and got a stern look.

"You boys had better stop eatin' my popcorn or I'm gonna pop someone in the nose." Amanda said.

"Aww, Raspberry come on. Be nice or else Santa won't visit cha tonight." Dean winked.

"Are you kidding me? Me and Santa are best buds. Now you on the other hand…hmmm, I don't know." Amanda raised an eyebrow before going back to stringing the popcorn.

"Boys, I think I forgot some decorations in the closet. Up on the top shelf. You wanna help bring them in." Bobby said getting up out of his chair and glanced out the window. "Still snowing. You girls are sure you can't stop it?"

"Believe us, if we could we would. That's too much snow for my taste." Stephany said and Amanda mumbled her agreement to that.

Bobby made a mental note to toss another log in the fire when he got back in and went out to the hall and opened a thin tall closet. "All the way up there." he pointed to the top.

Sam pulled each box down and handed them to Dean who passed it to Adam, who then passed it to Bobby kinda like a little assembly line of sorts.

"Oooooh!" Adam smiled playing with something shiny in pne of the boxes. The others looked into the box and gave Adam looks saying he was crazy.

The men made their way back into the living room, but as Sam, Dean, and Bobby were starting to sort through their boxes; Adam held his box and stood opposite the coffee table of the girls.

Amanda knew something was up when Adam was just standing there looking into the box in his arms. "Got a problem there Apple?" she asked using the nickname that she had given to him.

"Yeah, I don't know what to give you for Christmas? See I was thinking jewelry, but... gold or silver?" Adam asked.

"Silver, duh!" Amanda said without looking up from the tedious work she was doing.

"Silver, huh?" Adam smirked, eyeing for Stephany to move away.

"Ye…" was as far as Amanda got when Adam tossed the contents at her, silver tinsel. She looked up at him through the tinsel to see him laughing, then he dropped the box and started to run around.

"Tinsel monster!" Adam yelled running down the hall and in through the other entrance, when Amanda caught him. She grabbed some of the tinsel off her shoulder and put it on top of his head.

"You're a tinsel monster too now." she smugly crossed her arms.

"How do you revert a tinsel monster back?" Stephany asked. "You know because I might actually miss my sister."

"You know you'll miss me." Amanda smiled peeling some of the tinsel off of her head.

Dean smirked as he glanced over at Sam's box causing the younger to silently question the smirk. Then he looked in the box and saw it. Sam, himself smiled and grabbed it.

"I know what reverts a tinsel monster back." Sam said.

Steph laughed, "And what's that?"

"This." Sam said holding a plastic mistletoe over Steph's head.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Sam said as he leaned in and kissed Steph causing her to giggle a little bit. He then tossed the mistletoe over his head to Dean who caught it with ease.

"C'mere my little tinsel monster." he laughed holding the mistletoe above his head.

"Dream on." Amanda said. "That's not going to help get the tinsel out of my hair. Look at it! It's everywhere!" I'll be back in like an hour." she groaned retreated upstairs.

* * *

A little while later, the tinsel was all cleaned up from the floor and Amanda's hair, the decorations were all done except for the strung popcorn, snow was still falling, and it was getting pretty darn cold.

"How about some hot chocolate?" Bobby asked feeling a little bit chilly himself as the wind blew harder outside the South Dakota home, kicking up the snow that had already fallen along with what was still falling.

A melody of "Yeah." met Bobby's ears as he went to the kitchen. Upon making it into the kitchen he heard Adam complain.

"Hey, why's she allowed to take some popcorn? When you yelled at me, Dean, and Bobby earlier for it?"

And then Steph's soft giggle as Amanda said something like, "Because she's my sister and she asked." Bobby's not completely sure those are the exact words seeing as how he was running the tap for some water in prep for the hot chocolate.

Then a few moments later, "OUCH! Crap! Amanda!" Followed by Stephany running into the kitchen and quickly grabbing the roll of paper towels.

"She popped Adam in the nose?" Bobby asked while turning off the water.

"Yeah." Steph replied running down the hall to the living room.

Bobby looked out the window and sighed.

"Merry Christmas Idjits."

* * *

**A/N - Merry _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ *fill in the blank with whatever you celebrate* and Happy Holidays! =D**

**Also just a little piece of news I've posted two links to pictures of what Amanda and Stephany look like, or at least close to the image in my head! They're down on the bottom with other links as well! ****Enjoy them!**

**Thanks for reading! Please leave reviews!**


End file.
